


don't take me to the stars

by sunflower_8



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Post-Canon, Suicidal Thoughts, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_8/pseuds/sunflower_8
Summary: "she looks at the sky, the sun living behind the clouds. is it scared? is it lonely? her fingers twitch for her to reach out to touch it, as if she could reach the atmosphere with her desperation. she knows she can’t.she can’t help but ask herself when she will finally be okay."(maki takes a walk and thinks)
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	don't take me to the stars

The grass is covered in frost.

Harukawa closes her eyes and tilts her chin to the sky, feeling snowflakes fall on her. They melt when they touch her skin-- freezing, always freezing, but human-- and leave behind a wet imprint. Her boots sink into the snow underneath, and she’s severely underdressed for the cold weather, but she can’t be bothered to care. She wouldn’t mind the biting feeling of hypothermia or frostbite.

That doesn’t mean her companions will like it, though.

She sighs, a puff of air, and opens her eyes. The trees around her are weighed down by the heaviness of the snow and some branches look close to snapping. She watches the stillness with slight intrigue, but mainly solemnity. 

She can understand the experience of breaking in half. She’s divided into so many pieces, and now she’s nothing left. She’s entirely lost. 

She takes a step forward. Her hair is falling on her face due to the wind, but she hardly has the patience to keep tucking rose-tinted brown strands behind her ear. She allows it to cover her vision and breathes in the atmosphere. It’s cold. It’s so, so cold.

There’s a frozen lake nearby. She wonders if she should go to it, sometimes. She prefers to avoid rivers, though. Rivers, lakes, and anything she could technically drown in. 

(She also dislikes winter lake shores, but she hates most things. She’s beyond it.)

She thinks it would be pretty, though. Saihara might like it. He might smile, tracing the ice with blunt fingernails silently. Then, he would rise and begin to walk home, his scarf chafe around his neck. She would follow and not ask why he made the decision. He would ask her, ever so quietly, if they could return. She would straighten his jacket for no reason and promise him. 

She’ll take him someday. 

She can hear the sound of the city, trains filled with strangers and neon lights shining brightly. She hates the city, but she always offers herself up for mindless tasks her needs beckon. Buying food. Purchasing flower seeds-- they like to garden. Taking them all to therapy. Searching for a job. 

(The money from Danganronpa can’t last forever.)

She still detests the metropolis, though. Thousands of people know her name, her face, her story. They want to befriend her. They ask for pictures. They try to fight her. A small few of them want to take her to the stars.

She doesn’t want to go anymore. She’s fine here. 

She walks a little further from her house. The trees begin to surround her, and she thinks about disappearing into the forest. She abandons the thought almost immediately. What would her best friend do? What would her girlfriend do?

Himiko. She exhales softly. The petite redhead is her sanity, her happiness, her safety. She’s the reason the impulsive, numb brunette isn’t too far gone, yet. They’ve formed a sanctuary with Saihara. They stay there. They never want to leave, even if Saihara fantasizes about getting a degree and Himiko thinks about seeing a carnival.

As for her… she dreams of seeing the orphanage she’s from again. The sweet orphans she used to know have grown, sharp cheeks becoming rosy and overgrown hair trimmed short. They must have seen Danganronpa, maybe idly, maybe enthusiastically. Did they recognize her? Did they care?

She wants to know. 

She walks back to her house, her steps light and slow. The roses Himiko grew last autumn are still alive, a dark crimson color. Above them are icicles clinging to their roof, deadly yet tranquil. Their front steps shift under her feet, and she really should repair them soon. She doesn’t want to. 

Her hand ghosts the door, but she retracts it eventually. She sits on the chair they leave outside, instead. It hurts her back and it’s frozen, but her thoughts are muddled enough that she can’t bother to care. Everything feels like she’s asleep, these days. Even when Himiko gets them all to bake cookies and they end up throwing flour at each other, the mess causing the short girl’s nose to scrunch up with giggles. The laughter from her girlfriend warms her heart a bit, but she’s far too serious. 

She’s still asleep.

She looks at the sky, the sun living behind the clouds. Is it scared? Is it lonely? Her fingers twitch for her to reach out to touch it, as if she could reach the atmosphere with her desperation. She knows she can’t.

She can’t help but ask herself when she will finally be okay.

“Maki?” 

She doesn’t spare Himiko a glance, keeping her eyes transfixed on the world around her. She shifts a little when her girlfriend sits beside her. She’s warm. 

“How long have you been out here? Saihara said he saw you leave in the morning.” She finally looks at Himiko and sees worried eyes covered by messy red hair. It’s getting long. She brushes through it and offers the other a sad smile.

“Not too long.” She bites her lip to resist adding don’t worry to the end of it. She knows Himiko will worry anyway.

Himiko pouts a little. “It’s freezing.”

“It’s fine.” 

Himiko’s worry doesn’t falter. Even when she brushes away scarlet bangs to kiss her forehead, she just wraps her arms tighter around her. She succumbs to the hug eventually; she can’t fight against her much longer. She hears Himiko whisper softly, “I don’t want you to disappear.” She doesn’t know what to say.

“I won’t.” She promises. Himiko just nods. 

After a moment, she says, “Hey, Maki?” She meets her brown eyes, and the other keeps talking. “Can you take me to the carnival someday?”

A melancholic smile spreads across her chapped, pale lips. “I will.”

“Me and Saihara will find a way to take you to the stars.” Himiko nestles her face in her lover’s neck. “I swear.”

“You don’t have to.” She tightens her grip on her. “Just… stay.”

“I will.”

She does.

**Author's Note:**

> femslash prompt: ice
> 
> the word count is exactly 1,000
> 
> i hate how none of the summaries of my fics match. it's stressing me.


End file.
